The present invention relates to cleansing compositions.
It is known in the art that soluble starches, maltodextrins, and other carbohydrates can be used in the production of cleansing bars as structurants, fillers and thickening agents (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,965,501; 5,756,438, 5,795,852, and 5,520,840). Carbohydrates are particularly useful when the cleansing bar includes a synthetic cleansing agent. Such cleansing agents often are more effective at dissolving dirt and oils than natural soap, but may be deemed too harsh on the skin or otherwise undesirable for use as a cleansing bar without the incorporation of a filler into the bar.
The use of carbohydrates such as starches and maltodextrins in laundry detergent also is known in the art (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,584). However, processing conditions for the production of cleansing compositions may expose the carbohydrate components to alkaline, thermal, and/or high shear conditions that may cause the carbohydrate to degrade. The degradation of the carbohydrate can manifest itself in yellowing of the cleansing composition, or in an overall loss of performance of the cleansing composition. There is thus a need in the art for a carbohydrate material that can withstand the processing conditions used in the preparation of such cleansing compositions. There is also a need in the art for a cleansing composition that is resistant to yellowing and loss of performance due to degradation of the carbohydrate.
The present invention is based on the surprising discovery that a reduced malto-oligosaccharide may be used in connection with a cleansing composition to provide a cleansing composition that includes superior colorfastness, thickening ability, mildness, textural feel, and structural integrity, as well as increased billet density and enhanced shelf life stability. The invention thus provides a cleansing composition that includes a cleansing agent and a structurant, filler, or thickener, the structurant, filler, or thickener comprising a reduced malto-oligosaccharide. Other components, such as modifiers, binders, water, fragrances, and other ingredients further may be included. In one embodiment of the invention, the cleansing composition takes the form of a bar soap. In another embodiment, the cleansing composition takes the form of a powdered laundry-type detergent. In this embodiment, the reduced malto-oligosaccharide preferably constitutes an encapsulating material for a carrier material, such as a perfume-containing material. In another embodiment, the cleansing composition takes the form of a liquid laundry detergent. The liquid laundry detergent includes a reduced malto-oligosaccharide as a thickener or structurant (for instance, as a carrier for enzymes in the laundry detergent or as an encapsulant for other materials).